Energy
Each Picture investigation and Puzzle game costs Energy points to play. The number of Energy Points required varies between Hidden Object Locations/Puzzles (with the Locations/Puzzles you unlock at higher Game Levels costing the more for each play) and also increases as the Rank of the Location/Puzzle increases. Locations that contain Anomalies cost additional Energy points to play, unless you Dispel the anomaly before playing. You can find your current number of Energy points at the top centre of your Darkwood Town Map. Energy Level and Maximum Energy The energy bar on the top center of the Darkwood Town Map shows your current and maximum Energy points in this form: current energy points/maximum energy points. In the example in the picture above, the Player has 15 out of a maximum 85 energy points available with the next unit of energy regenerating in 46 seconds. When you start a new game of Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery, your starting maximum energy is 35 points. Your maximum energy points will increase by 5 units for each new Game Level you attain. Energy Restoration Your Energy points restore slowly over time and are restored to maximum each time you reach a new level in the game. Your Energy recovers over time at a rate of 1 Energy point every 3 minutes. The clock under your Energy points shows how much time is left before a new Energy point is restored. Once you reach your maximum, the clock stops and your Energy will not start restoring again until your Energy points drop below the maximum level again. However, you can still gain Energy points from Trophies or by using Energy items in your inventory, and these will still be added to your current total Energy points, even if the total is more than your maximum. You can increase the rate your Energy restores for a short period of time by using Talismans you can win in the game such as the Spinning Top (triples Energy recovery for 30 minutes) and the Thunder Amulet (increases Energy recovery rate by 5 for 90 minutes) or using Talismans you can buy in the Store for Rubies such as the Fire Crystal (increases Energy recovery rate by 10 for 2 hours). The Golden Chicken Artifact increases Energy recovery rate by 10 like the Fire Crystal, but lasts for 24 hours instead of 2 hours. Using Food Items to Restore Energy As you play Hidden Object Locations and Puzzles, your Energy supply will be reduced by the cost of each play. Once you run out of Energy points you must either wait for your Energy points to restore at a rate of 1 Energy point every 3 minutes (faster if you are using Talismans/Artifacts) or you can use food items won in the game or bought using Rubies to restore some of your Energy so you can continue playing. If you try to press the Explore button on a Hidden Object Location or the Solve button on a Puzzle game when you do not have the required amount of Energy points, an 'Insufficient energy' warning will pop up and you will be given the option to use an Energy item in your Inventory, buy the Energy food item you require in the Store for Rubies, or be given the amount of time you must wait to earn the Energy required to play. You can use Energy food items at any point in the game (even when you already have Energy) by pressing the Inventory icon on your Darkwood Town Map to open your Inventory and selecting the Energy tab (Lightning Symbol). Pressing the icon for any food item you have in your inventory will bring up an Information box describing what the item does, where to find it by playing and how many you currently have in your inventory. There are currently 6 Energy food items available in the game: Holiday Themed Food Items During time restricted Holiday events added by certain Updates, there may be additional Energy Boosters available in the game: either by completing challenges or by purchasing in the Store. There are usually 6 new food items which are holiday themed, comprising a full set that is collected in a chest. The new 'holiday themed' foods are equivalent to one of the standard default Energy Boosters in the game, restoring slightly more energy than normal when consumed. These new items give approximately 20% more energy. Listed below are the Chests containing a full set of unique food Energy Boosters offered in the Store and Bank during Special Events, the Special Event in which they first appeared, their individual Energy Value, and the Costs to buy in Store. Using Talismans/Artifacts to Restore Energy You can increase the rate your Energy restores for a short period of time by using Talismans won in the game such as the Spinning Top (triples Energy recovery for 30 minutes) and the Thunder Amulet (increases Energy recovery rate by 5 for 90 minutes) or using Talismans bought in the Store for Rubies such as the Fire Crystal (increases Energy recovery rate by 10 for 2 hours). The Golden Chicken Artifact increases Energy recovery rate by 10 like the Fire Crystal, but lasts for 24 hours instead of 2 hours. In order to create a Golden Chicken, you must first combine 1 each of 5 different Collections. You then Combine these Collections together: Basket of Food, Bowl of Cookies, Napkin Holder, Layer Cake and Tea Set. Important: Talismans and Artifacts change the rate that the Energy Timer decreases. If the Energy Timer is not counting down, then they cannot have any effect. This means that if you reach your maximum Energy while using an Energy Talisman or Artifact, they will stop being effective. Since your Energy will stop restoring, the Energy Timer will stop, and the Talisman/Artifact cannot speed up a stopped clock. However, the Talisman/Artifact's own Timer will continue to count down even though it is not longer aiding in Energy restoration. This means that you should make sure that you are well below your maximum energy if you plan on leaving an Energy Talisman/Artifact running while you are not playing the game, in order to get the most out of them. There are currently 4 Energy Talismans and 1 Energy Artifact available in the game: Collections that Reward Energy Items Below is the list of collections that reward Energy items when combined. See the List of Collections for a full list of collections and what they reward. Collections that Reward Energy Talismans Below is the list of collections that reward Energy talismans such as the Spinning Top and the Thunder Amulet. See the List of Collections for a full list of collections and what they reward and the Artifacts page for details on the Golden Chicken Artifact which also increases the rate of Energy restoration. Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Hidden Object Modes *List of Puzzles *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Energy Category:Game Level Category:Inventory Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Puzzles Category:Experience Points Category:Talismans Category:Artifacts Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood